storm_fieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemy
The Art of Alchemy If any rules here are broken, you will be warned. As normal three warnings will be a kick, seven and you will be banned. (Like always, you may ask the Master if a potion is not listed here, and isn't listed under the 'Cannot do' list.) Alchemy is an art as old as life itself. It is a mixture of the Scientific and Arcane arts. One of the first uses for Alchemy, was to discover how to synthetically create gold. While it’s inherent goal was never accomplished, Alchemy has many modern uses. For both Physicians, and Assassins alike. Alchemy requires many things. Patience and Discipline among them, alongside the necessary Equipment and Ingredients. Different size flasks, beakers, and bottles exist. While Ingredients can be found almost anywhere. Some are as common as a certain leaf from a tree. Others are more rare, and illegal. Only found in secretive Black Markets or from shifty vendors. Some examples of various and useful potions that can be created from Alchemy are: Vial of Poison (Dark, Will Be Arrested if used): “Unrefined” Blood, 2 crushed Jade Berries, and 6 balls of Needlefleece (Most basic form will take 2-3 days to affect the user. Superior Vial of Poison 20 Can take Several Seconds.) Potion of Healing: Holy Water, and 1 drop of “Refined” Blood. (Must apply the correct Divine Magic to the blood, or else the potion will just make the user ill) Philter of Hunger: 2 vials of Chicken Grease, 1 drop of Wine, and Basil. (Used as a last second very quick meal for emergencies. a replacement for a full meal) Tonic of Balance: 2 Teaspoons of Tea Leaves, Hot Water, and 1 Potion of Healing. (Used mostly by Monks. Tends to put the user in a state of mind that’s more calm and serene) Psycho Juice: 1 cup of Blood, 2 strands of Ebon Vine, and 1 Crushed Pine Cone (Used mostly by Berserkers. Puts the user in a state of pure rage, where the user lashes out in violence at anything in their path, no matter who or what it is, or at what cost. usage leads to; Insanity and/or Heart Attacks) Sleeping Tonic: 3 different types of tea leaves, 1 pinch of Dragon Powder, and hot water (Used to help the user fall asleep faster, and for longer. Sometimes can be used to knock out opponents, but must be ingested to work 20 will put out foes immediately.Otherwise it takes 1 hour) Alchemy is used to soothe wounds, poison foes, or cure the sick. It has near limitless uses, but the practice is dangerous… (When creating a potion, you must roll a d100. Anything 49 or Lower results in a failure. A 1 results in an explosion, and usually noxious fumes. When using a potion on yourself, you must roll a d20 to determine the effectiveness of it. 1 being a failure, and usually results in injuring yourself. 20 is a perfect success.) (To check if you have the ingredients: Roll a d20... 6 or below you has none, 7-10 you have all but 2, 11-14 you have all but 1, 15+ you have all of them needed.) Potency Each Potion made by an Alchemist had a different potency dependent on the way ingredients are mixed and effort put into the potion: Well rolling your d100 to make the potion... 50-60 = One hour to kick in, and one hour to wear off. 60-70 = Thirty minutes to kick in, and one day to wear off. 70-80 = Five minutes to kick in, and 36 hours to wear off. 80+ = Instant kick in, and two days to wear off. (THIS DOES NOT APPLY TO POTIONS THAT INSTANTLY WORK HEALING POTIONS!) IT IS NOT POSSIBLE TO... - Change someone's physical form in a large way. - Change someone's race. - Kill someone instantly. - Change a person's magic.